


赌气不是挽回面子的好方法

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [21]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Solo也想玩裸体挑战
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	赌气不是挽回面子的好方法

当Gaby拿着手机百无聊赖地观看裸体挑战各种反应视频时，这股社交媒体上刮起的流行已经消退有一阵子了。现如今，网络带来的新奇乐趣通常保质期不会超过三日，而连日辗转于非洲地区就连和Waverly联络上都得靠运气的三人组自然无法像在美国英国时那样紧跟潮流的步伐。也正因此，当他们终于回到欧洲大陆，Gaby才会花上整整三个小时泡在网络世界以快速吸收近日她错过的种种讯息，在Solo忙着和一周没通电话的Mendez打国际长途时，窝在沙发里的Gaby笑容则愈发变得迷幻：

“好可爱噢——”

眼见Solo终于结束通话，Gaby这才摘下耳机跳了起来，为了不打扰Solo和Mendez的电话约会，她可是将这声发自内心的感叹忍了好久：

“你快看这个！”Gaby像献宝一样把自己正播放着视频的手机递到Solo面前，急于想要分享这份快乐。尽管裸体挑战于大多数人而言已经失去了最初的有趣，但对于重新体验到高速网络对生活有多么重要的他们来说绝对是崭新无比的乐趣，“这些人都是怎么想出这种点子的？”

“怎么，你要加入挑战然后拍下Illya的反应吗？？”Solo摆出一副见过世面不为所动的样子，目光却不自觉总频频瞥向正不停自动播放同类型视频的手机，“我打赌他一定会被吓到骂社会主义脏话。”

“我倒是觉得他只会憋红了脸然后用东西把我盖住。”Gaby歪头想了想，两个人对此时正在外费劲收集情报的男人做出种种臆测，“你要和我赌吗？输了的话，你也要和——”

“不用赌。”Solo意味深长地挑了挑唇，就连表情也变得饶有兴致， “不管输赢我都会试试的。”

在间谍世界待了太久，重回美丽新世界的他难免也会被这种花里胡哨的流行吸引，如Gaby所说，在Solo看来，这个在恋人面前突然带着性暗示出现的挑战的确很有趣、特别是Solo一想到他那个老实内敛的男朋友平时光是看他穿着内裤在家走来走去都会不好意思地撇开视线并委婉做出提醒，若是突然看到有一段时间没见面的恋人突然浑身赤裸地站在他的面前……

“Mendez会觉得你是变态。”

Gaby也跟着Solo一起设想了一下届时的场面，不用怀疑，她所认识的Tony Mendez对于如此出格的行为一定只会给出这样的评价。倒不是说已经四十来岁的Tony Mendez是多么纯情到天真，但就算是正在交往的恋人之间，突然赤身裸体出现在他面前给他所谓的惊喜也绝对不在他的接受范围之内。

“哈。”Solo干笑了一声，语气很是不以为然，“说得好像你比我更了解他一样。”

Gaby翻了个白眼，以看好戏的心态选择了沉默，她才不要对Solo做出告诫以避免他接下来会遇到的挫折。至于Solo，Gaby的设想无非只是让他对这个挑战更加跃跃欲试——他的Mendez才不会那么不给他面子呢！为此，Solo在接下来两周的任务之余硬是挤出每天至少两小时的休息时间泡在健身房，那些杠铃和战绳无声地记录下了他的努力，他把蛋白粉当正餐一样逼自己在两周内吞完了一整罐，他屏蔽了美酒与咖啡，终日与西兰花和鸡胸肉为伍。他是如此有诚意地准备这个惊喜，当他风尘仆仆回到兰利赶在Mendez下班之前回到家好好地泡了个热水澡并幻想接下来即将发生的、充满戏剧化的罗曼蒂克重逢时，换来的却是——

“你回来了？”只有一只脚跨进拖鞋的Mendez在听到声响抬头的瞬间差点被绊了个趔趄，他慌张地吞了吞口水，对眼前笑容满面的裸体恋人一时不知该作何反应。从认识Solo的最初，这个让全世界执法机构都头疼不已的传奇雅贼就给Mendez带来过诸多意料之外的惊喜。只是在他的承受能力被迫逐渐提高之际，他仍是无法接受自己阔别已久的恋人突然赤身裸体出现在自己面前。Solo挺括的肌肉引人遐想，老二的傲人尺寸也毋需置疑，但老实讲，当他这样赤条条跳到面前挺着胸肌晃着老二，这些本该赏心悦目的事物也就在诡异的氛围之下组合成了巨大的冲击。如果Solo好好穿着衣服，Mendez也许会丢开矜持冲动地上前给想念已久的男朋友一个拥抱的，然而现在，他不得不在有些绝望的情况下无措地别过脑袋然后以别扭的姿势抱着公文包闪躲着越过Solo冲进客厅：

“抱……抱歉，我手头有些急事要处理，你快把衣服穿上吧，屋子里挺冷的。”

Solo发誓，最开始，他真的只是想看一看自己那位不解风情的恋人惊吓后脸红的可爱反应而已。他知道这种挑战对保守的Mendez来说有些出格了，所以他以为Mendez会红着脸支支吾吾地说不出话或是紧紧抿着嘴眼珠委屈地转来转去。光是凭想象，Solo就觉得自己会对那样的Mendez性欲大增，他甚至下过决心，只要Mendez露出一点点害羞的神情，他就要把对方按到门板上大干一场。可如今，他却只能因完全没把他的精心准备放在眼里的Mendez呆立当场，他不可置信地扭过头，像是不相信那个跑进书房将头埋进电脑里的Mendez是真实存在的。

几秒以后，他反应过来，他不满地深吸了一口气，然后气势汹汹地再次来到了Mendez面前。

“你好好看着我。”

是他的胸肌不优秀？还是他的腹肌不完美？Solo恶狠狠地瞪着眼睛，强硬地按住Mendez的椅背将他转向自己，他太过于急切以至于压根没去管浑身赤裸的他做出这些事到底有多可怕：

“Solo，求你了。”不解风情的中年恋人愣了愣后终于嗷呜着发出了一声哀鸣，接着，他抬起胳膊把自己的眼睛盖上了：

“这样真的很变态。”

Solo的表情和呼吸一同哽住了，片刻后他咬咬牙，颇有不管不顾豁出去的阵势：

“我就变态。”他气哼哼地冷笑一声后俯身欺近Mendez，好吧，虽然开头不尽人意，但要是能达成最后那个既定结果也不算太糟，“我就喜欢变态。”

然而，往常至少从不拒绝Solo亲吻的Mendez这回小心翼翼地拿食指点住Solo的胸以此撑开和Solo之间的距离。而当Solo眼睁睁看着紧皱眉头的Mendez不自在地钻过他的胳肢窝仓皇逃走，Solo才真的发现原来屋子里真的挺冷的，冷到他僵硬当场久久无法消化被冻在喉咙口的苦涩，直到Mendez远远往他这儿扔了条毯子，他才终于回过神来。

裸体挑战至此彻底变了味，但即使面对全球四大情报机构也未曾认过输的他绝不允许自己在这种时刻直面失败。在Mendez头也没抬的身影后深思熟虑了两个小时的Solo，还是决定用最后的倔强来拼凑被Mendez的无情击碎的尊严。而Mendez为了终于不用被光溜溜的Solo盯得浑身发毛高兴的同时，并没有想到他会在自己终于加完班准备睡觉时看到一个西装革履的Solo出现在床上。

“你……”Mendez迟疑地吞了吞喉咙，不知该向谁诉说他这一晚过得有多艰难，他再一次细细将正半靠在床头看书的Solo从头打量到脚，从漂亮的领结到精致的袖扣，从修身的马甲到剪裁得体的西裤，Solo用他衣柜里价值不菲的武器们将自己完完全全武装了起来。要不是现在他们身处的地点是Mendez的家，Mendez还真要以为Solo马上就要去执行一场他最擅长的交际型任务：

“你穿着西装睡觉不难受吗？”

“以防有人说我变态。”Solo流利地作答，视线未从书籍上离开的他又轻翻过一页纸，右腿也跟着这动作优雅地搭上了左腿。

“抱歉，”Mendez苦恼地揪了把耷拉在额前的湿刘海，他当然愿意承认自己反应过激了，他一点也不介意为自己的口不择言道歉，“我不是那个意思……”

只可惜，并不知道Solo为了这一瞬的裸体下了多少苦功的他还是低估了Napoleon Solo到底有多要强。他往斜上方抬了抬眼睛，那眼神里没有任何感情，很快，他又重新让目光回到了手中的书上并没有一丝波动地说道：

“屋子里挺冷的，所以我觉得，还是穿着比较好。”

“怎么样？Mendez肯定被你吓坏了吧？”

听到远在伦敦的Gaby通过电话好奇搭档的挑战成功与否，仍处在失败打击中的Solo只得在电话这头悄悄地翻了个白眼。因为近两周内又快速增长的肌肉，衣柜里的那些定制三件套已然已经不再合身了，濒临爆线的衬衫和差点导致呼吸不畅的马甲让Solo一整晚都难以自在地翻身入眠，但只要想到Mendez睡前望向他时眼里那满满的歉疚，Solo还是觉得自己的坚持得到了些许回报。至少，被Mendez用那样的眼神看着总比被他把自己当变态一样对待的眼神要好得多。

“不，他看到我一丝不挂地出现开心得话都不会说了。”

“他居然没觉得你变态？”Gaby挑高的语调里充满着对Solo的怀疑，“我不信，给我看看视频。”

“我没拍。”Solo面不改色地答道，现在想来，他幸好没有失去理智到真的举着手机试图拍下Mendez的反应，否则，影像的存在将会给他带来持续性的创伤，“别指望我会和别人分享我的快乐。”

“嘁。”Gaby无所谓地哼了声，很快放弃了在追寻真相上的执著，“那给你看Illya的。”

“我不想……”

Solo还没能来得及干脆拒绝拒绝，传到聊天软件里的小视频就随着挂断的电话自动播放起来。视频中，从沙发里整个蹦了起来的Illya红着脸小声责备Gaby却又忍不住偷笑的表情让Solo想起了Mendez与众不同的那声哀嚎，这个噩梦导致Solo再一次痛彻心扉地捶打起自己的胸口。他的汗水，他的努力，他的美好幻想都在Mendez那声真心实意的“求救”中消失殆尽。为什么就连那个思想僵化的俄罗斯人都完美地配合了Gaby的挑战？又是为什么，他翻遍了网络都没有找到裸体挑战失败的反应视频？还是说，成功的人总有着相同的喜悦，而失败的人却都有各自难以言说的悲伤？Solo找不到答案，他能做的只有在Mendez下班回家前又换上一身西装，用它来掩盖自己勇猛健壮的躯体下那颗破碎的心。

“……你真的打算在家也一直穿着三件套吗？”

Mendez站在厨房门口，流理台前正穿着西装处理着食材的Solo让他隐隐头痛。他默默在心里想象了一下，要是能选择，他宁愿要一个裸体套着围裙的Solo也不要一个西装笔挺的Solo。

“你的袖口都被打湿了，”Mendez小心翼翼地指了指Solo已经变得有些糟糕的定制西装，他依稀记得这身行头的价格已经抵得上买下这几平方米厨房的价格了，再者，他希望自己好意的提醒能传达出自己其实正在讨饶的本意，“等下要是油再溅到衣服上……”

“哦，那你是希望我脱掉吗？”Solo停下了正在切小番茄的刀，他堆起笑容，扭头看向Mendez，强调性地问道：

“全部脱掉？”

“可以。”Mendez迫不及待地点了点头，认命似的，“只要你喜欢。”

Solo唇边的笑意扩得更大了，Mendez于是也就跟着乖巧地笑，他以为他和Solo之间莫名其妙的冷战可以就此终结了，可是他没想到Solo的目光先他一步闪了一闪，接着满面笑容语气平和地反问：

“你要我脱我就脱？”挂着假笑的Solo俨然一副不依不饶的姿态，“你觉得我是这么不要面子的男人？”

……面子？Mendez蹩起眉毛，这才后知后觉地弄明白整件事为何演变至此。说到底，他的不领情让Solo的男性自尊受到了极大损害，但或许是Mendez自始至终都没能理解突然光着身体出现在恋人面前到底有趣在哪，所以这会儿，他对这为何会让Solo没面子到非要和自己继续较劲云里雾里。

“那随你喜欢吧，我也只是怕你一直都穿着西装不舒服而已……”眼见自己的退让没什么成效，Mendez只好叹了口气，“不过你不会准备今晚也穿着它睡觉吧？”

“没错。”Solo转瞬间又撤走了笑容，Mendez无奈又迷茫的表情只让他更觉挫败，“毕竟脱光了睡觉很变态的。”

Mendez不清楚自己有没有必要告诉Solo在脱光和穿正装之间还有一个名为“穿睡衣”的、地球上百分之九十九正常人都会接受的折中选项，毕竟，那个用湿漉漉的手正了正领带，然后把自己刚毅的侧影留给他的男人看起来就是铁了心的要继续和自己赌气下去了。

Mendez揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，花一个小时连续观看社交网络上各种裸体挑战的视频对他来说是个巨大挑战。要是Mendez知道他一时的不当措辞会让本该增加情趣的裸体挑战变成磨人的赌气挑战，他一定会忍下当时内心的震撼逼自己做出Solo希望的反应。Mendez怎么都想不明白自己为何没能领会到Solo的意图，假装自己很惊喜到底有什么难的——他可是他妈的伪装大师！在整个华盛顿都大名鼎鼎的伪装大师！他想，他一定是在和Soo长久的相处中太过放松随性才会失去了应有的敏锐、才会让他在男朋友想和自己玩情趣小游戏时任性地畅所欲言。

“我真的不是故意要那么说的……”

Mendez无力地趴在书桌上，对着电话那头的Gaby唉声叹气，谁曾想到，比Gaby大了十来岁的他有一天会因为他和Solo的无聊争执而寻求帮助。另一头的Gaby则在低低和Illya念叨完“我就知道Mendez会说Solo那家伙变态”后，用沉稳的态度来回应着Mendez的求助：

“我就猜到你不会喜欢这种裸体挑战了。”她用委婉的方式问询着原因，“这对你来说过于刺激了不是吗？”

“我想比起不喜欢，我只是……”Mendez的眼睛往上瞄了瞄，试图找出自己为何会在当时如此抗拒，“不能理解乐趣何在？”

他现在知道了Solo这么做的原因也弄清了前因后果，他了解到在Solo之前，世界上还有许多像他们一样的普通情侣们都尝试了这个在他们口中很可爱的挑战。只是换做是他，就算他一早就紧跟时代步伐得知最近的新奇潮流，他也不会萌生要去尝试一下的想法。他猜Solo并不是不明白自己的性格会对这种挑战保持什么态度，只是这个男人总是乐于为他制造惊喜、尽管大多数时候，Mendez只会微笑着默默接受，但他内敛的平淡回应却从未消磨过Solo的殷勤，无论自己给予的回应热情与否，他依然会不厌其烦地在两人的相处中创造更多生动的浪漫。

“如果你无法理解，或许你可以亲自试试？”Gaby神秘的微笑Mendez看不见，他所能听到的，只是一贯冷静的Gaby缜密的循循善诱：

“我保证，于恋人之间，这个挑战真的很有趣。”在Illya又红着脸瞪她时，她又放低声音好心情地说道：

“关于这点，我可是有发言权的。”

听着浴室里的水声，站在门外的Mendez终于下定了决心，深呼吸了两次后，他脱掉身上最后仅剩的那条内裤然后略过敲门直接拉开了门。

“Solo？”

Mendez的声音穿透水声进入到Solo耳朵里时的确让Solo愣怔了一下，弥漫的水雾很好地掩饰了这点，所以不消三秒，Solo就平静地给予了回应：

“抱歉我这样脱光了洗澡很变态，”Solo用手撸了把还参与者泡沫的脸，眼睛都懒得睁开一下，“但你在别人洗澡时随意开门也不怎么礼貌。”

Mendez无声地为Solo偏执的好胜心叹气，他并没有为此觉得不快。反正他清楚，Solo的赌气在他等下睁开眼的时刻就会完全结束了：

“我只是想问问你，要一起洗澡吗？”

Solo果然因为这意料之中的话倏地睁开了眼，这回震惊到呆立当场的人变成了他。即使有水流的刺激，他也依然能确定在他面前轻轻带上门的Mendez什么都没穿，他小心翼翼地瞅着自己，无处安放的手不情不愿地绞在一起，要Solo说的话，这个画面，比他想象中因看见自己的裸体而害羞得不知所措的Mendez要色情上一百倍：

“他们说这样会很有趣。”Mendez抿了抿唇，如果说Mendez早已习惯于安稳平淡的人生，那Napoleon Solo便是他有序生活中最跳脱的意外。他忍下羞怯直勾勾地看着Solo，泛着水光的肌肉此时此刻看起来有一种别样的诱惑力，而在这间不大的浴室里荷尔蒙突然盖过沐浴露清香气味的这刻，他突然理解了Solo总是想要为两个人带来新鲜刺激的诚意和用心：

“我想我现在体会到了。”

“嗯哼？”Solo挑了挑一边的眉毛，接着关掉了花洒敏锐地指出了Mendez话中的漏洞，“但你没拿手机。”

“是的。”Mendez舔了舔唇，他微微垂下头，没注意到自己无意识的小动作早就让被过紧的西装裤勒了两天的肌肉型男性致大发了：“我可不想让别人看到我的男朋友最近的身材有多辣。”

这恐怕是甚少表达欲望的Tony Mendez说出过的、最动听的情话，只可惜Solo现在并没有时间为Mendez原来注意到了自己刻苦健身的成果感到高兴。他复又打开花洒，沉默地将Mendez拉进了氤氲之中，用实际行动让他体验到了单手就能将他牢牢桎梏住的自己到底操练得有多健壮。等Mendez眨着眼睛被他压在墙上吻得喘不过气，Solo也不得不承认自己之前无谓的要强有多傻。

毕竟，赌气绝对不是挽回面子的最好方法。

在床上让对方好好吃点苦头才是。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年4月11日，以此记录。


End file.
